


(A Nice, Tight) Fit for a King

by AndeliaMaddock



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Listen up, Other, gratuitous muscles, high scene, junimo king, this wasnt my idea and it wasnt my fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Junimo all form together into one sexy, beefy, hot Junimo King. Then they fuck the player (gender neutral) in the ass in the secret woods, and grant them sexy powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(A Nice, Tight) Fit for a King

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine the junimos fusing together and become a tall muscular junimo. King junimo (I'm dead send help)
> 
> I'm Dragon Mod over yonder http://stardew-nsfw-imagines.tumblr.com/ Send me and the other mods (midnight and scarlet) some prompts if you have an idea and wanna see it on the blog and here. ;)

“Oh, wowza.” The farmer fell backwards.

“Farmer, you have fulfilled your destiny. You’ve reclaimed the Community Center that fell into disrepair, and you’ve brought it back to a bright and shining life. We, the Junimo, are grateful for this. You’re certainly worthy.”

“W-worthy of what?”

“The highest honor.” The Junimo flexed their heavy multi-colored muscular arms. They posed, and raised their arms high above their head. Thick densely packed muscular legs shifted and stretched. “We, The Junimos, want to bestow upon you, ourselves.”

“Oh. That’s uh...” The farmer pulled at their collar. “Just, what uh, what do you mean by that?” They backed up a little as the massive Junimo King stepped forward.

“We have witnessed the things that your villagers, these humans, do in our sacred secret woods. And we would like to partake in them with you.”

“Oh. Yoba.” They fell back onto their ass and stared up at the oddly, and terrifyingly, attractive muscled Junimo form. “That’s-- you don’t have to do that.”

“We would like to.” The voice was high and pitchy, like a hundred little Junimo talking at once, ill-suited to such a perfect form.

“Oh. Well, I guess.” They squirmed.

\--~~--

The Junimo King pressed deep into the farmer’s tight backside. “Yes, I can see why you humans enjoy this.”

“You’re... a little bulky.” The farmer panted and squirmed against the massive Junimo.

“Do not worry. We can arrange ourselves in any way.” They slowly shifted, and after a moment, they were a bit smaller in the farmer’s rear. “Is this a more suitable form?”

They nodded, and panted into their arm. “J-just who exactly did you even see doing this?”

“Nearly every villager in your village has consummated in this or a similar way in the forest. We merely observe. Always.”

“That’s... kind of weird.”

“Do you wish us to stop?”

“N-no! Please, I’m not... not complaining. I just.” They fell forward a bit at a particularly hard thrust. “You just watch?”

“We see you as well. In all of your ‘exploits’.”

That got them turned on a bit more than it should have. The farmer flushed hot, and pushed back against the... cock? in their ass. “And you haven’t done this before?”

“No other villager has been as worthy of our attention. Not even the Magician, though he begged for this.”

That image was less hot. And yet...

“Is this the part where we finish?”

“Uh... yes?” 

A sensation not unlike when they’d gotten absolutely stoned with Wizard flooded through them. They fell forward onto their face and clutched at the dirt and grass. Everything shifted and waved about. Trees danced around them, and bowed, ducked, and sang.

“You are now truly one with the woods, in ways few others have ever been. Welcome to the spirit world. You can move between both realms freely now.”

They couldn’t move their legs, and everything moved too fast.

Then the Junimo were gone, as fast as they had ever arrived, and the farmer was left, insensate and wrecked, both physically and mentally.


End file.
